


The Black Briar Bush

by Ardnexia



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardnexia/pseuds/Ardnexia
Summary: A sleeping beauty poem





	

The roses creep high on the castle wall

The gate hangs loose

Lets the sky high flags fall

The towers they tremble on their rocky thrones

But refuse to come down

They're the castles hard bones

Notice the air unmoving yet creeping

It fills the halls

The breath of the sleeping

The stairs made of stones not soft wood

They can not creak

But they would if they could

The door drifts open before the stirrings can creak it

The quietness speaks

But can you still reach it?

She lies on the bed her hair a splayed mess

Beware

The sleeping princess


End file.
